Fade Away
by Nezumigirl
Summary: Tohru is going to the convience store and asks Yuki to come with her. He coldly refuses and soon after she leaves, he regrets it. So he goes out to look for her and meets up with Uo at the store. Yukiru oneshot


Yuki lay on the floor of his room and sighed. It was only a few months until the end of his senior year. He wanted to go to college, but he knew it could never happen. As soon as he finished high school, he would have to go back. Back to that aweful place that he had hoped to never see again, the main house. It wasn't really that he hated the main house, what he hated was Akito. He knew that Akito would lock him up in a dark room as soon as he arrived at the main house, just as Akito had when they were young. Yuki hated Akito, and feared him. But Akito was not the worst of it. Yuki knew that also, as soon as high school was finished, she would be gone. He would never get a chance to see Tohru again. And that was what he dreaded most. He could deal with Akito, as long as he had her by his side. But without her, he was empty. Yuki's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as his bedroom door was opened, "Sohma-kun?" He cringed. Hearing her voice hurt so badly, knowing that soon, he would never see her agian. Tohru opened the door wider and came in. "Sorry to intrude. I was just about to go to the convience store and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Yuki couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her and being with her would only hurt him more. "No thank you Honda-san, I'm rather busy right now." he said coldly. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. How could he be so rude? Tohru walked towards the door slowly, "O-okay then. Um... maybe... some other time." Then she dashed out the door. Yuki slapped his hand over his face, what had he done? He walked out of his room and onto the stairs, "Ho- Honda-san, wait!" He said, just as the front door closed. "Aren't you busy?" Kyo said, an icy tone in his voice, "I thought you said you had something you had to do?" Yuki turned around to face him, "I don't have time for you." he said and walked back into his room.

The house trembled as a storm started up, a thunder storm. Yuki looked out the window, worried. Would Honda-san be alright in this weather? As he looked out the window, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Aren't you going to go find her? She probably got lost, you know how how she is." Yuki turned around to see Shigure. "What are you doing in my room?" Yuki asked, a little irritated. Shigure smiled innocently, "I thought you might need a little help." He said. Yuki scoffed, "Help? From you?" Shigure looked out the window and crossed his arms, "Oh, you never know." Yuki walked to his closet and took out his coat. "I'll be back in a little while," he said, pulling his arm through the coat sleeve. Shigure handed him the umbrella from the closet, "You might need this." he said. Yuki walked down the stairs, "Don't get too drunk while I'm gone." Shigure laughed as Yuki shut the front door.

Yuki walked down the road as the rain pelted down on the umbrella. All of the street lamps had burned out, and he couldn't see a thing. It was hard enough to see anything in the heavy rain. He finally got the store and he opened the doors to find the store was empty. He sighed and was just about to leave to go home when he heard a voice, "Hello? Did someone come in?" Yuki turned around, a little startled. He didn't see anyone when he had come in. "Oh, hey Prince," the voice said. "Would you please not call me that?" Yuki said as he recognized the source of the voice as Uo, "I didn't know you worked here, Uotoni-san." Uo leaned against one of the cash registers, "Small world ain't it? Are you looking for Tohru?" Yuki nodded, "Did you see her come in here?" Uo opened one of the cash registers and took some yen out, stuffing it in her pocket casually. Yuki's eyes widened. "Yeah, she came in here earlier. I was surprised she wasn't with you or Anger management boy." Yuki cast his eyes down to the floor, feeling guilty. "I was just about to close the store up and check back at your house to make sure she had gotten back safely in the bad weather. Since you're here, I'm assuming she didn't?" Uo continued, "Do you need help looking for her?" Yuki opened the door, "I think I can find her." he said, as he walked back into the rain.

Knowing that Tohru wasn't still in the convienience store, and having not seen her on his way there made Yuki all the more worried. What if something happened to her? If only he had just gone with her... He continued walking, not really watching where he was going. His wasn't really paying attention, but a girl laying on the ground caught his eye. As he walked closer to her, he realized it was Tohru. Suddenly, he started to panic. She was soaking wet, and had probably been lying there for a while. He picked her up gently, praying he wouldn't transform into his zodiac form if he carried her. He walked back to Shigure's house quickly, and tried to open the door. It was locked. Yuki sighed in frustration as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Shigure came to open the door, "What happened to Tohru-kun?" he asked. Yuki hurried inside and ran up the stairs, still carrying Tohru. He did not bother to answer Shigure's question. He walked to his room and lay Tohru on his bed. He was wondeing what he should do about her wet clothes when suddenly Tohru awakened. "Y-yuki-kun?" Yuki blushed, she wasn't calling him by his last name. "Yuki-kun, what happened? I passed out on the street and then..." Yuki went to his drawer and got out some of his clothes. "I'm sorry about earlier Honda-san, I was incredibly rude. You see, the truth is... I didn't want to see you again because I thought it would make it easier to say goodbye if I didn't spend much time with you." He said, embarresed, as he laid the clothes out on his bed, "But I was being stupid, what I really want... is to be with you forever," He whispered, "But I guess that's pretty silly too." Tohru blushed, "Yuki-kun, I... I don't think it's silly at all. I... have the same wish." Yuki's ears burned a bright red. He sat on his bed next to Tohru and smiled, "I love you, Tohru." It was the first time he had called her by her first name, and he was a little embarresed. "I love you too, Yuki." she replied, smiling. And with those words, all his fears, the storm outside, all of it... faded away. 


End file.
